Fuel systems of internal combustion engines in which the fuel is delivered from a fuel tank into a fuel rail at high pressure by means of a mechanically driven piston-type fuel pump are known from the market. For this purpose, the piston-type fuel pump has at least one inlet valve and one outlet valve. The outlet valve is in the form of a spring-loaded non-return valve, normally with a ball-shaped valve element.